To Do Or Not To Do
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Lisa thinks about doing something awful.


**Title:** To Do Or Not To Do  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Michael Corner/Lisa Turpin  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,624  
 **Summary:** Lisa thinks about doing something awful.

 **Notes:**

 **Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition:** Season 2 – Finals Round 2 – Montrose Magpies – **Chaser 2** – Use First Love Beguiling Bubbles in an important way in the story. **Prompts –** 1\. (dialogue) "Stop fidgeting so much!" / 11. (word) desk / 14. (restriction) No Gryffindor or Slytherin characters

 **The Great 2016 Cotillion Challenge**

 **The Ultimate Patronus Quest Challenge:** Special Class H – Magical & Mystical Characters – 20. T **hunderbird** : Write a story set at Ilvermorny School of witchcraft and wizardry.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Magic: **Elemental Magic – Option 1 – Write about a couple with completely opposite traits and focus the theme on how opposites attract.

 **Big Damn Prompt Race Competition:** 200\. (object) mirror

* * *

Lisa put the object on her desk. She simply stared at it for a moment before she walked to her bed and laid down on it.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but the only thing she saw when she closed her eyes was the item sitting innocuously on her desk, despite what nefarious purposes it could be used for.

When she first decided to go abroad to study at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, she didn't think she would see anyone she knew there. Ilvermorny was famous for its mastery program, and Lisa hadn't been aware of others in her year that wanted to get their mastery. Then again, with the war going on, not many talked about life after Hogwarts. There were too many other important things going on.

Lisa had gone to orientation, ready to meet a bunch of new people. She had an open mind. She knew that since the school was in America, there might be some cultural things she wasn't used to, but she was going remain positive and hopefully not anger anyone with her ignorance.

What she hadn't expected was to see a familiar face from Hogwarts. And not just anyone from Hogwarts, but another Ravenclaw. And this particular Ravenclaw was special because she had been in love with him for the last three years of school.

"Michael," Lisa breathed, unable to believe this was really happening.

Michael Corner looked as surprised as she did. "Lisa, wow, wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I wasn't expecting to see _anyone_ from Hogwarts. What are you here to study?"

Michael blushed. "Muggle Studies."

Lily smiled. "I'm not surprised. You were always so fascinated by the subject. I'm here for Arithmancy."

"That's not a surprise either," Michael replied.

They paused for a moment, simply staring at each other as people milled around them.

Finally, Lisa broke the silence. "So, I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other, despite being in different departments."

"Guess so."

And that was the end of that.

Lisa and Michael _did_ see each other, but all Michael did was look at her. They didn't talk. They didn't spend time together. Michael was always so social, and he had already made friends with other people. Lisa, on the other hand, was a bit more introverted and didn't interact with other people as easily.

Michael didn't have time for an old friend, no matter how much Lisa wished it. In fact, he didn't even seemed interest in having any kind of relationship with an old friend. He was too into the idea of new experiences and new people, and Lisa was left completely alone.

At one time, she wanted the new experiences and people. Before she came to Ilvermorny, that had been exactly what she wanted. Since she knew Michael was here, though, he was the one she wanted to spend her time with. And she wished he wanted the same thing.

And that was why she was actually contemplating doing what she knew was wrong.

The next morning, she got out of bed, feeling wary to her very bones. She got dressed as quickly as possible, and then she made her way to the mirror that hung up on the wall. Lisa gazed at herself. There were bags under her eyes and there was a sparkle missing in her hazy brown eyes.

"Sweetie, you like tired," the mirror said.

"I _feel_ tired," she ineloquently muttered.

She looked back to her desk, where the item still laid. A bottle of First Love Beguiling Bubbles. She knew love potions didn't work in the way they were supposed to, but Lisa couldn't stop herself from buying it. It wouldn't be real love, but she would at least capture Michael's attention. And she just knew if they spent time together, he'd love her just as much as she loved him. She just knew it.

Still, wasn't it wrong to use any kind of love potion? If Michael needed that to spend time with her, shouldn't she just forget about him and move on?

She bit her bottom lip as she played with her hair. "Stop fidgeting so much!" the mirror reprimanded.

"Why? I'll mess up my oh-so-perfect hair?" Lisa sarcastically retorted.

For once, the mirror didn't have anything to say in response.

"I thought so," she angrily announced. She then grabbed her things, including the bottle of First Love Beguiling Bubbles, and stormed out of the room.

When she saw him in the quad, Lisa stopped in her tracks.

He looked up from his book and his perfect lips tilted in a perfect smile. "Hey, Lisa. Haven't talked to you much."

"You're so popular. It's hard to keep track of everyone," Lisa bitterly replied.

He raised his eyebrows. "Is there a reason for your passive aggressiveness?"

She hated the fact that he was being so easygoing and cordial. She crossed her arms. "I just think it's wrong that you so easily forget someone who knew for seven years when you meet new people. It's like you're attracted to shiny new toys and forget about the old ones. Not only is it wrong, but it's pathetic."

Michael closed his book. "You think I ignored you." It wasn't a question.

"I think it's pretty obvious you did, but can I really blame you? We're so different. You'd probably rather spend time with people more like you. Maybe _I'm_ the pathetic one, wishing for something that can never be."

Michael looked at her hand, and he saw the love potion she held. His eyes widened. "I never thought of you as the love potion type."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, right?" she sardonically asked.

Michael sighed. "Who were you going to use that on?"

Lisa thought about lying. She thought about saying something as general as 'a boy in one of my classes.' But she was sick of lying. She was sick of being scared of rejection. She lived through a war. Telling a boy she was in love with him shouldn't terrify her so much. "You," she answered simply.

Now he knew. There was no going back, and whatever would happen would happen.

Michael nodded. His small smile turned into a full-blown one.

Lisa knew she should be careful when she saw his shark-like grin. "What?"

"You don't need a love potion for me."

She blinked and tried to make sense of his words. All she managed was to utter, "Huh?"

Michael stepped closer to her. "You said something. We are different. Except for our shared Ravenclaw intelligence, we don't have much in common. I prefer sports like Quidditch and anything that requires noise. You like quieter activates like chess. Despite being smart, most consider me lazy, but you always work hard at whatever you do. You don't always come right out and saw what you want, but I have no problem being loud and obnoxious to get what I want. And those differences..." He trailed off.

Lisa was practically standing on her toes, leaning towards him, eager for him to continue. "Yes?"

"Those differences are what make me like you. There's a Muggle saying: opposites attract. And that's something I believe whole-heartedly. Lisa, even though I hate the fact you were considering using a love potion instead of just telling me how you felt, I like you."

Lisa furrowed her eyebrows. "You said you're loud and obnoxious when it comes to getting what you want. Why didn't you go after me?"

He looked at her shyly. "You want honesty?"

"Anytime I ask you a question, assume I'm asking for honesty."

"Okay. _Honestly_ , I always thought you were too good for me. And when you like someone, who want them to be with someone good for them, even if that person isn't you."

"I never knew you were so selfless. I seem to remember a very public breakup you had over a Quidditch loss."

Michael blushed. "Let's just say I learned from my past mistakes."

"Then you should learn to not decide for someone else what is good for that person. I have a mind of my own and I can decide who I want to be with."

Michael slowly nodded. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, she stepped closer and sealed her lips over his in a move she hadn't even realized she was going to do until she was doing it.

His hands came up and cupped her cheeks as he returned the slow kiss with experienced lips that made her toes curl.

She sighed into it and suddenly, everything felt right in her world as something settled into place in her heart.

When they separated, she smiled tremulously. "I guess I _can_ go after what I want. Sometimes."

"Of course. When you know you'll get what you want, it's easy to take a chance."

She narrowed her eyes. "You better watch your mouth, or you won't be getting any for a _very_ long time."

Michael suddenly looked fearful. "You wouldn't do that to your new boyfriend, would you?"

"I'm thinking about it," Lisa answered with an evil smirk on her face.

Michael gulped.

Lisa's smirk turned into an actual grin. She wasn't sure if she would actually be able to say no to him, considering how long she actually wanted him, but it was fun to scare him at the very least about the _possibility_ of her saying no. She would enjoy his fear, and she realized she was lacking her usual shyness. Maybe Michael would do what seven years at Hogwarts couldn't do. Help her overcome her insecurity and help her turn into a butterfly from the mousy caterpillar she usually considered herself to be.

She sure hoped so.


End file.
